Rey y Valquirias
by KageSekai
Summary: Resumen: En un misterioso evento, el rey debe entrar en una isla donde se supone un nuevo Campione ha nacido, ahora el rey no solo deberá buscar al nuevo rey demonio sino que también encontrará un difícil reto mientras vive en una isla con un solo hombre aparte de él, pero sobre todo... Qué diablos es un Liberador y Exter.


**_Título.- Rey & Valquirias._**

 ** _Crossfic: Campione x Valkyrie Drive._**

 _Resumen: En un misterioso evento, el rey debe entrar en una isla donde se supone un nuevo Campione ha nacido, ahora el rey no solo deberá buscar al nuevo rey demonio sino que también encontrará un difícil reto mientras vive en una isla con un solo hombre aparte de él, pero sobre todo... Qué diablos es un Liberador y Exter._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El Nuevo Amanecer._**

En una inmensa isla que aparentaba estar deshabitada, con una enorme selva en su espalda y únicamente la arena de la playa como el relajante sonido de las olas chocando con la arena sonaba por todo el lugar, pero mirando al cielo, una persona estaba sentada.

Un cabello negro alborotado en puntas con una morena tez y de unos orbes caramelos, aunque estaban algo vacíos, su rostro, si bien, persona como Doni eran más apuestos, tenía un único atractivo, pero actualmente, su rostro estaba con una expresión vacía, usando una camisa roja de manga corta, a su lado una chamarra negra de manga larga y usando unos pantalones negros, como unos zapatos, aquel joven no hacía más que mirar al cielo.

\- Como termine aceptando esto - Una pregunta lanzada a nadie en específico, debido a que no había nadie en aquel lugar - *Suspiro* En realidad es posible que haya un Campione en esta isla, además, como simples personas humanas lograron someter a una reina demonio, acaso eso no es imposible en 1er lugar, un humanos jamás podría someter a un Campione - Quejas del joven de 16 años a la nada eran escuchadas por nadie.

\- **[No negaré que es misterioso, pero puede que los derechos divinos de la nueva reina demonio no sean de lucha, en vez de eso, sean habilidades pasivas]** \- Dijo una voz en la cabeza del rey, aquella espada sonaba con gran autoridad y poder - **[Además, la isla es muy grande como para que presienta la amenaza, así que por eso, en vez de quedarse sentado mueva el trasero y busque en toda la isla, rey]** \- Dijo aquella espada con cansancio y aburrimiento.

\- Eres muy molesto cuando deseas, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi - Dijo el rey a su divinidad - Pero tal vez tengas razón, dudo que Amakasu-san o Kaoru hayan fallado al saber sobre aquella 8va Campione, aunque me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar - Dijo el rey demonio mientras se paraba y se preparaba para marchar - Y pensar que yo mismo me metí en este lio.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-* 12 HORAS ANTES*-*-*-*-*_**

En un Maid café en Akihabara, se encontraban 4 personas, entre ellas el joven de 16 años, acompañado de un joven de 14 años de un cabello negro corto, de una tez morena clara y de unos negros ojos, que usaba un traje casual, una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón verde, era un joven muy guapo en realidad, aunque portaba un aire de aburrimiento sin igual.

Luego una belleza travesti que vestía un traje de negocios que le quedaba muy bien, un rostro divino digna de una bella dama o un joven andrógino muy apuesto, de una blanca piel como melocotón y de un rojizo cabello, el cual, un mechón tapaba su ojo izquierdo, aquel joven de unos 18 años tomaba un café con suma elegancia.

La última persona era un adulto de unos 28 años, de un cabello negro despeinado y de una tez morena, unos ojos rasgados y unos lentes, su rostro era muy desaliñado y portaba una sonrisa a juego con su calmado rostro, usaba un traje de negocios negro con una corbata a rayas amarilla con naranja, a su vez que tomaba un poco de té.

\- Entonces, me estás diciendo que ha nacido un 8vo rey demonio, una chica, que a su vez, fue enviada a una isla por una misteriosa organización - Pregunta que vino del rey Japonés a las 3 personas a su alrededor.

\- Efectivamente Godou-san - Dijo el hombre de lentes al rey Kusanagi - Durante mi investigación, descubrí a una persona que asesinó a un dios, pero aquella niña desapareció de su hogar, cuando pregunte con magia de hipnosis, dijeron que fue enviada a una isla, no sabían las coordenadas, por lo que envié a unos compañeros a investigar los lugares que estén cerca del mar, pero en mi investigación llegué a conocer a un pescador que afirmaba haber visto a lo lejos una rara isla en unas coordenadas vacías del mapa,, pensando que era una alucinación regreso a su hogar, jamás volvió a esas coordenadas, para verificar si era real o no aquella isla, algo en su interior le advirtió de un peligro.

El rey miró sorprendido al hombre de lentes cuando obtuvo esa información.

\- Amakasu dice la verdad - Dijo el andrógino al rey apoyando a su empleado - Ya mande a barcos cerca de esa zona y parece ser que sí hay una isla en ese lugar, pero no podemos acercarnos a ese lugar, parece estar protegido por un campo de fuerza o de magia, pero si aquello es verdad, la 8va Campione debe de estar en ese lugar - Voz de la hermosa joven de cabello rojo aclaró al rey - Y debido a que un rey demonio se encuentra en ese lugar, el no saber cómo es la reina o que hay en esa isla, es muy peligroso dejarla sola, por eso es importante que una persona resuelva esa duda, pero hay un solo problema.

\- Que no hay un rey demonio aparte de mí para hacer eso... acaso me equivoco Kaoru-san - Pregunto el rey a la hermosa joven andrógina quien sonrió irónicamente.

\- Así es, rey Kusanagi, debido a que, entre los 7... 8 reyes demonios, el último es desconocido, y los otros 6... Creo que sabe qué pasaría con la mayoría de ellos ¿verdad? - Ante esa pregunta Godou devolvió la sonrisa irónica - Me imagino que Lu Yingua lo sabe incluso mejor.

\- Si mi maestra fuera al menos, retaría y asesinaría a la reina demonio mientras destroza la isla por puro capricho - Descripción de la hermosa reina demonio que gobierna china, verdaderas palabras que Godou sabía podían ser muy ciertas - Entre los otros 2 de la antigua generación, el marques Voban destruiría la isla antes de siquiera conocer a la reina demonio y Madame Aisha es difícil de encontrar... además sería más problemática que mi maestra y el más antiguo rey demonio.

\- En el caso de los actuales, Alexander se negaría a conocer a otro asesino de dioses al saber cómo terminarían las cosas, John Pluto Smith... es un misterio lo que llegara a hacer y Salvatore Doni, simplemente cortaría la isla buscando al rey demonio para una pelea - Perfecta descripción de los 6 reyes demonios del mundo a quienes Godou ya conocía.

No hace mucho se enfrentó a Lancelott por meterse en su pelea contra Athena y luchar contra Alexander, además por lo que, hasta ahora, conocía a 5 de los 7 reyes demonios del mundo.

Únicamente desconocía a Madame Aisha y a la 8va, por lo que no sabía qué hacer.

\- Si esa isla tiene algo muy poderoso y la 8va es como Luo Hao o parecida, entonces será un gran problema y aún si Godou no logra contener a la reina demonio con su deseo de más poder, que se haga una paz como con Su Eminencia y evite que Japón este bajo sus pies es lo mejor - Dijo Kaoru al rey con palabras que podrían ser muy verdaderas.

Usualmente los reyes demonios son muy conocidos por sus antimorales acciones y egoísmo, por lo que, si aquella Campione fuera una persona extraña, entonces, debía evitar que Japón estuviera en su mente para eso, así que suspirando solo tuvo una opción.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré - Dijo Godou aceptando la misión, debido a que Liliana y Erika regresaron a Italia para entrenar y llegar a ser o acercarse a un Paladín, Yuri y Ena como Hikari estaban en una misión para fortalecer su magia con la ayuda, de sorpresivamente, la Princesa Alice, por lo que él rey estaba solo y aun cuando iba a conocer a un Campione, si este esperaba a racionar con palabras y no con peleas, sería lo mejor.

* * *

Eventos siguientes, fue la llevada en barco a aquella isla, pero luego un problema paso con la marea y el barco se alejó, mientras que él rey derivo hasta la isla y entonces así es como todo empezó.

* * *

Caminando por los alrededores de la isla, buscando a ver si encontraba vida aparte de él o de la reina o a la misma reina, no tenía más opción que seguir adelante, en caso de no encontrar nada, entraría a la selva y de esa manera ver si encontraba a la reina demonio, aunque si Liliana estuviera en ese lugar, podría usar los **[Ojos de la Bruja]** y ver si encontraba a la reina demonio, pero debido a que estaba "solo", no había forma de hacer eso.

\- Realmente mi deseo de una vida pacífica es tan mala, digo, no es algo muy complicado - Dijo el rey quien caminaba a un paso lento pero constante y miraba a todas partes.

- **[Dudo que sea del todo verdad]** \- Dijo la espada negro azabache en el brazo derecho del rey - **[Una persona con poder atraer a seres de más poder, debido a que seres con poder buscan peleas, es natural que los dioses mismos sean los seres con vidas más problemáticas, por eso mismo, aquellos que son capaces de asesinar a un Dios, están lejos de poder vivir una vida tranquila]** \- Explico Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi a su rey.

\- Así que nunca podre tener una vida pacifica eh... aunque ya hay 8 reyes - Aquellas palabras las dijo mientras se detenía y miro a su espalda, mirando el cielo y el mar, como a su vez, donde el sol se encontraba.

\- **[El Rey que se Representa al Final de las Eras... el enemigo de los Reyes Demonios que aparece cuando han nacido una gran cantidad de asesino de dioses]** \- Aquel nombre era la señal de la caída de los actuales 8 reyes demonios, el **[Acero]** más fuerte entre todo el mundo, un enemigo que un día se vería obligado a combatir por su supervivencia.

\- Realmente tengo que pasar por todo esto... no creo que sea muy justo que digamos - Dijo el rey con una irónica sonrisa en cara.

\- La persona de ahí - Una 3ra voz sonó a espaldas del rey, por el tono de voz era una joven.

\- "La reina demonio... no, mis sentidos como Campione no me advierte nada de peligro" - Instintos de los reyes les advertían cuando un igual o un dios estaban cerca y los preparaba para la pelea, pero ese no era el caso, entonces.

El rey se volteó para ver lo que sospechaba, 2 jóvenes chicas normales.

Una tenía la tez morena y un cabello negro corto, de unos negros brillantes, tenía un lindo rostro, pero que era fácilmente opacada por las chicas a quienes había conocido en su vida como rey demonio, aunque sin saber el motivo, la chica usaba un bikini de 2 piezas color azul que iban a su cuerpo, que era delgado y algo carente de curvas en los lugares correctos, ella parecía estar en sus 17 o 18 años.

A su lado de la misma edad de una tez clara como el melocotón y de un cabello castaño con el flequillo atado a la espalda por un moño, de unos ojos color avellana, y aunque tenía un dulce rostro, seguía sin poder competir contra la belleza de las féminas que el rey conocía, quien como su compañera usaba un bikini de 2 piezas, solo que amarillo, y que resaltaba su cuerpo con curvas en los lugares correctos, como su generoso busto o su regordete trasero, además de que era un poco más rellenita que su compañera.

Aunque las chicas por su parte, tenían una mirada de asombro en sus rostros, mirando de arriba a abajo al rey, algo que al rey no le agradaba del todo, pero aún con su sonrojo de ver a las féminas en traje de baño, era la única pista de saber sobre ese lugar, ya que, si habían personas, debía haber gente viviendo en ese lugar, si gente vive en ese lugar, entonces debe hacer una sociedad y su hay una sociedad, es muy posible que ahí se encontrara la reina demonio.

\- Disculpen - El joven se acercó a las 2 damas, quienes salieron de su impresión y bajaron de la roca donde estaban para quedar a la atura del rey, aunque este fuera un poco más alto que ellas.

\- Hola - Dijo la joven de tez morena con un tono nervioso diferente al que sonaba divertida anteriormente.

\- Buenas - Dijo la otra igualmente nerviosa que su amiga.

\- Buenos días, señoritas - Respondió a los saludos como su abuelo Ichirou le había enseñado desde muy joven, en cualquier caso, aquellas damas eran personas que necesitaba para poder saber dónde estaba y si sabían dónde se encontraba la 8va reina demonio.

\- Entonces, eres un liberator o un Exter - Pregunta de la joven de tez morena, saco de sus pensamientos al rey a la vez que ponía una mirada de confusión.

\- ¿Liberator?, ¿Exter?... que es eso - Pregunto el rey muy confundido por las palabras que nunca había oído antes, entonces las 2 jóvenes se miraron.

La joven de tez morena se puso atrás de la de cabello castaño, entonces...

 ** _[BAJAR][REBOTAR]_**

La joven de cabello negro bajo la parte superior del bikini de la joven castaña y dejo expuesto los pechos de la chica, los cuales rebotaron, sonrojando fuertemente al rey, quien antes de poder gritar a todo pulmón, la joven de cabello negro empezó a masajear a la castaña de manera lenta y suave.

Sus manos pasaron al estómago, acariciándolo suavemente y sacando unos ligeros sonidos de placer, pero la mano subió hasta llegar a uno de sus grandes pechos, donde dulcemente masajeaba el pecho derecho, sus rosadas auroras y su duro pezón eran visibles, entonces la mano, paso a esa área, tocándola gentilmente, llenando a la joven de placer, sacando unos más sonoros gemidos.

El rey, quien estaba delante de ellas, estaba tan rojo como un tomate, cerró los ojos y aparto su mirada de ambas jóvenes, quienes continuaban aquel desvergonzado acto en plena luz del día - "Que pasa con esas chicas, unas exhibicionistas en plena playa, que diablos es eso" - Era el pensamiento del rey, pero entonces.

\- **[Rey abra los ojos, algo está a punto de pasar]** \- Su sucio, la espada negra azabache, dijo al rey con un tonó serio, debido a ese tono, el rey miro a las mujeres.

Notando como la otra mano libre, bajo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la castaña y esta soltar un último gemido, para que de la nada, una luz rodeara su cuerpo y esta desapareciera y en las manos de la morena, apareciera un... ¿arma?

Un tipo de pistola láser, parecida a una ametralladora con 3 bocas para disparar.

El rey se quedó sin palabras, la chica... ¡se había transformado en un arma!, eso superaba los límites que le quedaban en la cabeza, eso era imposible, como... qué diablos...

Muchas preguntas estaban en la cabeza del rey.

\- Esto es un Liberador y un Exter - Dijo la morena con cierto sonrojo - "Su rostro es más violento, pero..." - Pensamiento de la joven al mirar al rey eran compartidas por su compañera y actual arma.

\- No, es imposible, eso es algo que no logro comprender - Dijo el rey replicando esas palabras.

\- **[Creo que el Liberator, es una persona que es capaz de usar placer, para que el Exter se convierta en un arma, pero es algo que viene de genética humana, una alteración muy anormal, pero como rey, si lo tuvieras se curaría, en pocas palabras, la Campione fue enviada a este lugar creyendo que aún estaba infectada, ahora, las personas pensaran que posees ese "virus", posiblemente]** \- Dijo la espada al rey con un tono no tan seguro de sus palabras - **[Como sea, apúrate a ver a la 8va y déjame pelear un poco]** \- Dijo la espada a su dueño.

\- Donde estoy - Pregunto el rey a la joven delante de ella.

\- Esta es la isla de Mermaid, donde los Exter y Liberator vivimos por este extraño virus - Dijo la chica haciendo ver que Ame no Murakumo hablaba con razón - Y quería saber que eres, un Exter o un Liberador.

\- Un liberator- Dijo Godou siguiendo el conejo que su espada le decía - Aunque es la 1ra vez que veo, el termino me sorprendió y hay cerca un lugar donde vivir - Pregunto Godou a la chica.

\- Si - Respondió la chica morena de oscuros cabellos - Sígueme, lo llevare a donde vivimos los Liberator y los Exter - Dijo la morena de oscuros cabellos.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no se sus nombres, como se llaman - Pregunto Godou, pues, aunque la 2da chica de castaños cabellos no se encontraba... físicamente hablando, sentía que debía de tratarla como una persona normal.

\- Es cierto, que torpes somos - Dijo nerviosa la chica de oscuros cabellos - Mi nombre es Miyasato y ella es mi compañera Kozuki - Dijo Miyasato a Godou con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou - Ahora él se presentó, mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cuerpo de manera elegante.

Miyasato se sonrojo ante el comportamiento caballeroso del joven, era el 2do hombre en entrar a la escuela desde el líder de la organización y por ende, debían de llevarlo con cierta prontitud.

Pero en el bosque, se podía observar una sombra observando todo desde lo lejos.

* * *

La "escolta" del misterioso joven Liberator hacía la ciudadela de la isla Mermaid fue bastante tranquilo a comparación con la entrada misma a la isla por medio de suerte, aunque la verdad no fue muy tardado el llegar pues con pocos segundos el joven observo una gigantesca ciudadela/castillo hecha a base de una misteriosa tecnología que parecía contar con diversas cosas. Godou sospechaba que dentro de poco una intensa batalla se avecinaba o eso le indicaba su intranquilo instinto como un asesino de dioses.

* * *

En lo alto de la ciudadela se podía observar a una hermosa joven de cabello rosado pastel largo que llegaba al final de la espalda así como unos adornos que recogían un par de mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro cosa que resaltaba la blanca piel como mármol de la hermosa dama y resaltaba sus lindos y grandes ojos morados como las uvas, su fino rostro digno de una princesa de la más alta realeza de un cuento de hadas. Su traje era constituido por un chaleco morado de manga larga que tenía unas hombreras de tela color amarillo así como una tela blanca en el cuello y el chaleco no conectaba con nada a la blusa sin tirantes del mismo color que el chaleco pero con los finales del color de oro y con la parte del busto con una tela blanca y su falda de cuero morada que llegaba después de los muslos y unas medias negras que estaban un poco después de las rodillas, le hermosa joven tenía un gran cuerpo que se dibujaba con su ropa.

Observando el cielo a través de una ventana se encontraba un caballero de rojizo cabello como el vino tinto en un permanente arreglado digno de la nobleza así como su blanca piel y sus grandes como refinados ojos verdes que debían ser incompatibles con su género, pase a eso su rostro contaba con unas facciones tan finas que en vez de un príncipe como lo era Alexander sería más correcto pensar en una linda princesa pase a su género. Un traje del estilo de un marino que contaba con unas bolsa rojas en la chamarra blanca con botones amarillos cual oro así como unas hombreras idénticas a la de la dama de rosada melena y unos guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos, incluso sus botas con la suela roja escarlata.

\- Nos han traído un informe sobre un nuevo Liberator Gouverneur - Indicando la información obtenida por el área de soporte a quien dirige toda la ciudadela de Mermaid - Pero hay algo muy especial en este nuevo "compañero" que tal vez le podría interesar de suma manera - La voz coqueta así como cautivadora de la hermosa joven había pasado sin interés del joven líder presente, pero la oración si llamó la atención del presente.

\- Y que podría ser eso que me podría interesar Señorita Charlotte - Pregunto el Gouverneur a la hermosa joven de rosados cabellos, quien a su vez puso una sonrisa zorruna cuando la pregunta fue hecha.

\- El Liberator es un hombre - Los ojos del Gouverneur se abrieron con sorpresa una vez las palabras de la peli rosada habían salido - Un par de Ritters de nivel C lo están escoltando a la ciudadela en estos momentos - El Gobernador intrigado por lo sucedido simplemente cambio de tema a uno que pensaba sería más importante - Y que sabes de "ella" - Pregunto con un tono serio.

\- Desde los eventos ocurridos hace 2 semanas no se ha sabido nada de "ella" por el momento mi señor - Indicó Charlotte al Gouverneur sobre la información que buscaba - Aunque puede que el chico nuevo atraiga su atención como la del resto del mundo, después de todo no se ven a hombres con este virus tan comúnmente como en otros casos - Comento Charlotte moviendo ligeramente su cabello - Pero responda-me Gouverneur... que haremos con el niño nuevo - Con una voz parecida a la de un dulce demonio pregunto Charlotte el destino de Kusanagi Godou.

\- Dale una prueba para ver su nivel de Liberator y buscar así la mejor Exter para él - Con unas palabras llenas de determinación el gobernante hablo - Su oponente será dejado a tú decisión Miss Charlotte, pero tanga cuidado al elegir el oponente del joven ya que los hombres solemos ser... interesantes - Con un tono burlón inocente comento el gobernante a la peli rosada sin voltear a verla - Puedes retirarte.

Con la orden dada Charlotte simplemente dio una ligera reverencia para alejarse de la sala del gobernador de la isla, pero al salir relamió sus labios.

\- Veamos qué tan interesantes pueden ser - Con una sonrisa en cara la joven camino rumbo a un lugar fijo al cual llegar, pero pensando el digno oponente para aquel quien podía hacer que la isla fuera más divertida.

* * *

\- ¿Emplear a Saejima? - En una habitación se encontraban 2 personas quienes tenían una discusión sobre cierto tema en particular, en una silla pintando sus dedos se encontraba Charlotte y quien había preguntado eso era la segunda persona.

Una joven de cabello negro corto arreglado hacía abajo cosa que resaltaba la blanca piel de la chica como el mármol así como sus grandes como brillantes ojos verdes como la esmeralda, su rostro fino pero ligeramente monótono que detonaba una gran seriedad de una mujer madura. Usaba un chaleco blanco con toques de oro así como unas hombreras parecidas a Gouverneur y una falda blanca que iba un poco después de los muslos con unas pantimedias negras así como unas botas blancas con verde.

\- Eso es correcto - Respondió Charlotte a la pregunta hecha por su compañera - Decidir el nivel de un Liberator es sumamente difícil ya que no sabemos en qué nivel de energía puede aguantar con un Exter, así que el enfrentarse con otro Liberator debería ser la mejor respuesta y que mejor que enfrentarse a una de clase A para ello y no pienso escuchar tus quejas sobre esto Kasumi.

\- Pero el comportamiento de esa persona es realmente un problema - Pase a la última declaración de su compañera Kasumi decidió comentar su negativa ante la persona elegida para probar al joven hombre Liberator, pero Charlotte paso su vista con un suspiro.

\- Kasumi-san - La nombrada dejo de hablar para escuchar las palabras de Charlotte - El asunto más importante para Warter es encontrar a las personas con las mejores habilidades y con esta nueva adquisición no tenemos tiempo para dudar - Kasumi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Charlotte así como de la presencia fuera de la habitación que al parecer estaba espiando la charla entre las 2.

\- ¿Es esto una orden? - Pregunto Kasumi a Charlotte con una voz seria.

\- Por supuesto - Con una suave sonrisa movió sus manos a donde la puerta destrozándola en el proceso para no encontrar nada - Como corren - Indignada de que la espía lograra escapar frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero ahora mismo debía de mantenerse ocupada con algo mucho más importante.

* * *

Saliendo corriendo al centro del castillo una chica quien había espiado a su vez a las 25 generales siendo una chica de cabello castaño atado en 2 coletas a los lados de una tez blanca así como unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes oscuros, un rostro animado con facciones suaves que demostraban su feminidad. La chica usaba un chaleco negro con los finales blancos debajo de una playera blanca de manga corta así como una minifalda negra y unos calcetines un poco más debajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros y eso parecía ser el uniforme ya que casi todo el mundo usaba el mismo atuendo.

\- Atención chicas hay grandes noticias - Hablando en un grito que llamara la atención de todo el mundo, cosa que logro - Un nuevo Liberator se está acercando y al parecer tendrá una batalla contra Saejima - Las chicas la oír la noticia se habían vuelto en un mar de emociones al solo haber pasado 2 semanas desde la última llegada de otra persona con el virus - Las apuestas van 2-9 hacía la nueva Liberator, así que vengan que acepto cualquier pago - Comento la chica con acento de pueblo a las chicas.

Las niñas no dudaron en nada para hacer sus apuestas, aunque la mayoría de las chicas apostaba a la victoria de Saejima, algunas pocas apostaban a la nueva Liberator... o eso pensaban ellas.

* * *

\- Tu sigue todo recto hasta llegar al castillo nosotras debemos de irnos a otro lugar - La voz de Miyamoto mantenía un tono un tanto avergonzado por hablar con un chico - Con tu permiso - Despidiéndose de manera cortes tanto Miyamoto como la ya regresara Kozuki, ambas se retiraron por otro camino que no llevaba al castillo.

Al final Godou se quedó solo nuevamente. El fresco aire que golpeaba su rostro así como la silenciosa paz era casi sacado de un cuento de hadas, era una lástima que algo estuviera muy decidida a arruinar tal belleza pacífica.

\- Que te parece si sales de tu escondite de una vez - Dicho tales palabras logro escuchar como una persona algo lejana salía de quien sabe dónde, pero en esos momentos... - "Mis instintos" - La preparación del cuerpo para una próxima batalla contra su destinado rival a muerte o uno de sus iguales hacía estremecer su cuerpo de manera natural, lo que indicaba una sola cosa.

\- Quien eres tú y porque mi cuerpo reacciona de esta forma cada vez que estoy cerca de ti - Una fémina como suave voz sonó en la espalda de Godou demostrando confusión en sus palabras, Godou volteo a ver a la reina demonio preparado en caso de que se presentara una batalla entre ambos bandos.

Una hermosa joven de cabello negro como la noche infinita que superaba los muslos así como unas mechas rojas que se esparcían por todo su largo cabello cosa que resaltaba su blanca piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol y unos ojos rojos como el vino o la sangre, la chica tenía una facción fina digna de una joven reina así como un encanto salvaje llena de soberbia como de orgullo. La ropa de la chica constaba de una playera blanca con los primeros botones abiertos así como un chaleco negro de manga larga con el interior de un color rojo y una falda roja con negro así como unas pantimedias rojas con unos zapatos negros, pero la hermosa joven tenía un cuerpo irreal con unos pechos de copa posiblemente I y una delgada cintura que solamente reforzaba su gran trasero.

Godou se encontraba sumamente sonrojado por la forma de vestir de la chica, pero en esos momentos debía de fijarse en algo incluso mayor. La chica había dicho que no sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera en la que él reaccionaba podía dar a entender que la misteriosa como atractiva chica no sabía nada sobre el mundo de la magia, pero suposiciones no eran necesarias sino la verdad de las cosas.

\- Te preguntare algo antes de responderte - La chica alzo una ceja ante las palabras de Godou pero no se negó - Antes de ser enviada a este lugar por quien sabe quién, ¿Tuviste relación con un ser catalogado como divino o un dios? - La chica ante las palabras del joven se quedó anonadada.

\- Como supiste eso, nunca se lo dije a nadie - La chica entrecerró los ojos a la vez que una increíble cantidad de poder fue saliendo de su cuerpo. Un infierno abrazador pronto había hecho acto de aparición pero el joven rey demonio no parecía inmutado pase a eso - Quien eres tú y que quieres conmigo - Pregunto mientras ligeras brazas salían de su cuerpo.

\- Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y se podría decir que... somos hermanos políticos - La chica ahora si estaba confundida con las palabras de Godou - Deja lo pongo en una explicación más o menos sencilla que tanto tú como yo podamos entender - La chica no sabía si confiar en aquel misterioso joven pero si tenía las respuestas de aquel evento entonces lo escucharía, por lo tanto dio la señal de proseguir con su explicación - Al parecer no estas al tanto de lo que sucedió el día que lograste asesinar a la deidad con la que batallaste pero al final obtuviste la victoria pero así como asesinaste al dios tu vida cambió por completo sin que lo supieras. Así como tú yo también he matado a un dios - La chica miró asombrada a Godou cuando este le indico algo increíble - Cuando una persona común y corriente asesina a un dios este deja atrás su humanidad y se transforma en lo que la actualidad llama un Campione.

\- ¿Campione? - Dijo con duda la chica mientras bajaba su poder mágico al escuchar atentamente al misterioso joven.

\- Un Campione es una persona que logro asesinar a un dios de una manera u otra, aunque otros títulos pueden ser Reyes demonios. Asesino de Dioses. Emperador Supremo o incluso Rey Exterminador de Dioses, cada uno de esos títulos pueden ser dignos a lo que un Campione representa - La chica comprendía lo que Godou le indicaba - Pero así como nuestra humanidad es dejada atrás nuestro cuerpo cambia para adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida en la cual las batallas son tan normales como respirar, por eso cuando hay un dios u otro Campione cerca nuestros instintos resuenan el uno con el otro para ponerse en alerta en caso de una batalla - Explico Godou como pudo el cambio en los cuerpos entre una persona normal y un Campione.

\- Okey, ahora entiendo porque me siento así cuando estoy cerca tuyo - La hermosa chica se puso a pensar en las palabras de Godou pero solo quedaba una duda en su cabeza - Pero que tiene que ver todo eso conque seamos hermanos políticos, eso es lo único que no entiendo.

\- Los Campiones somos conocidos como los hijos de la bruja y el idiota o mejor conocidos como Pandora y Epimeteo y por ende, cada Campione nacido se puede considerar un nuevo "hermano" aunque casi ninguno de los Campiones nos vemos como tal - Exceptuando a Luo Hao quien le nombro su hermano jurado en el evento del rey mono, todos los demás Campiones incluso su hermana cuando se tratara de otro rey que no fuera Godou serían simplemente un rival más antes que una familia.

\- Entiendo - Dijo la chica mientras procesaba toda la información dada - Eso significa que tu viniste a esta isla con la intención de pelear ¿verdad? - De la nada, la voz de la chica sonó sumamente intimida-dora así como el incremento de poder mágico que rodeaba toda la zona.

\- Mate [ ** _mate_** ] - Deteniendo al instante a la chica que liberaba un anormal poder divino la hermosa joven levanto una ceja mientras disminuía su poder mágico - Efectivamente vine a esta extraña isla por ti pero no para una batalla - La chica se sonrojo fuertemente ante las palabras (algo confusas) del joven de negros cabellos - Yo vine a esta isla para hacer un tratado de paz donde no haya necesidad de una lucha a muerte entre ambos y a su vez que alejemos los daños de Japón de ser posible.

\- Esta bien entonces - Godou miro sorprendido el cómo había terminado todo de manera tan... sutil - No sé cómo sean los otros Campiones pero al menos yo no peleo a menos que la situación así lo amerite... por cierto, cuantos... "hermanos" hay sin contarte - Pregunto interesada.

\- Actualmente hay 8 reyes demonios contándote a ti y a mí - Informo Godou a la hermosa chica con una voz calmada - El Marques Voban, Su Eminencia Luo Hao, Madame Aisha, John Pluto Smith, El Príncipe Negro Alexander, Lord Salvatore, yo y la más nueva de los reyes - Dijo señalando a la hermosa joven.

\- Ya veo - Dijo memorizando los nombres de sus iguales - Ahora que lo pienso todavía no te he dicho mi nombre ¿verdad? Lo lamento, mi nombre es Akagami Mizuki y espero podamos mantener una amistad o un alto al fuego entre compañeros asesino de dioses - Al haber llegado a una solución del problema entonces el joven rey demonio ya no tenía una razón para quedarse en la isla.

\- Entonces creo que me marchare de regreso a Japón - Con una sonrisa en cara Godou supo que lograría irse de aquella extraña isla, pero Mizuki frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Godou - Ocurre algo malo.

\- Al parecer no viniste informado de este lugar ¿eh? - Mizuki entonces soltó un ligero suspiro al ver la forma en que el joven de negros cabellos podía ser sumamente despistado - No hay ninguna salida de esta isla, una vez dentro no puedes regresar al mundo exterior - Godou de la nada se quedó quieto con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro incapaz de procesar la información dada - Incluso yo llevo 2 semanas en búsqueda de una escapatoria de este maldito lugar.

Cerrando los ojos mientras procesaba la información dada por Mizuki, el joven rey demonio se quedó pensando. Algo evitaba que las personas con los virus Liberator así como el virus Exter salgan de Mermaid y no era magia pues de ser ese el caso Mizuki ya habría escapado, entonces algo lo suficientemente poderoso para detener a un rey demonio existía en la isla impidiendo su escape de la misma...

\- Tuve que adivinar que no sería tan sencillo - Con un suspiro Godou acepto el destino que tenía en esos momentos - Crees que alguien de ese lugar conozca una forma de salir o que sepa lo que impide que salgamos - Apuntando al enorme castillo de cuentos de hadas, Godou pregunto a Mizuki esperando que hubiera siquiera una mínima posibilidad escapar.

\- No te recomiendo ir a ese lugar - La voz de Mizuki sonó de la nada más violenta que otras veces sorprendiendo a Godou - A comparación de lo que aparenta por fuera dentro es el castillo de unas brujas, si quieres ir ahí adelante no pienso detenerte pero tampoco pienso acompañarte... además ya me persiguen en ese lugar - Mizuki entonces empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al castillo - Si me necesitas entonces búscame en el bosque.

Godou parpadeo un par de veces ante las palabras de Mizuki pero decidió ignorarlas al no tener un motivo por el cual ignorar el castillo sin ver como es, aunque la curiosidad era el mayor motivo por el cual Godou planeaba ir al castillo para ver cómo era por dentro o como eran las personas, además de querer encontrar siquiera una mínima información sobre una forma de escapar de la isla.

* * *

El puente blanco de mármol que casi parecía cristal sin duda iba bien con el encanto de castillo de cuento de hadas. La inmensa entrada de algo sumamente rico llenaba el aire de nobleza en todas partes donde sea que mirara, pero algo no andaba bien o había algo fuera de lo común. Todo el interior del castillo se encontraba vació sin señal de ninguna persona en ninguna parte.

Sus lentos pasos resonaban por todas partes con un infinito como espectral silencio. La mirada de Godou pasaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba sin duda en su avance, hasta que llego al centro de la entrada y...

 _[ELEVARSE][ELEVARSE][ENCERRAR]_

Un círculo formado por unas 8 placas de bronce bloqueaba la entrada del castillo así como el avance a su interior, pero a su vez Godou encontró lo que "buscaba". En los barandales de la plataforma se encontraban una enorme cantidad de mujeres con miradas de sorpresa así como incredibilidad, todas las chicas observaba fijamente a Godou dándole una sensación de nerviosismo, pero entonces...

 _[ABRIR][SUBIR]_

En la espalda de Godou salieron 2 chicas de un tipo de entrada elevadora como la que usan los magos. Una chica ligeramente alta de cabello negro alborotado de una tez blanca así como un ojo de color castaño y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, un rostro sádico como la de una fallida dominatriz. La chica usaba el uniforme de la isla de manera diferente a las otras alumnas, su playera blanca le fue arrancada las mangas dejándolas al estilo de un roquero mientras que su chaleco era más pequeño que los comunes y todo su ombligo era expuesto, lo único que no fue modificado era la corta falda azul con líneas blancas. A su lado se encontraba otra persona.

Una linda niña de cabello castaño que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda quien tenía una tez blanca y tenía los ojos cerrados, en su boca como cuello y manos se encontraban un tipo de "juguetes" usados por las personas en juegos sadomasoquistas. La chica usaba el uniforme normal de la escuela.

\- Así que tú eres el Liberator hombre con el que me debo de enfrentar hoy ¿eh? - La voz arrogante de la chica de cabellos alborotados menospreciaba con cada letra a su adversario al pensar que no era más que un juego para ella - Sé que es muy apresurado pero podemos acabar esto - Lanzando a la linda niña quien tenía una cadena al suelo, la joven pateo la entrepierna de la chica con suma fuerza sorprendiendo a Godou.

\- Pero qué diablos crees que haces - Godou podía ser un amante de la paz así como un gran pacifista... pero todo tenía un límite, incluso para él hay actos que no perdonara ni dará oportunidad de hablar con la culpable.

\- Te pido que no lo malinterpretes por favor - Aún con su voz arrogante la chica continuaba pateando brutalmente aquella intima como delicada zona - Debido a que esta chica es una súper masoquista... sino hago esto entonces no se excitara - Con un golpe más el cuerpo de la chica empezó a brillar hasta que este cambio.

Comparado con la transformación de Kozuki mostrada en la mañana, la linda niña hizo que su cuerpo se volviera en un estado gaseoso color rojo con negro en una figura cercana al de un dragón que fue hasta devorar el brazo de quien le causo aquella transformación, donde sangre fue expulsado del brazo de la mujer para que con una mirada de éxtasis el brazo cambiara por completo a un tipo de armadura/arma.

Un brazo morado gigante metálico parecido al de las series Mechas que miraba Takagi y le recomendaba a Godou, pero en vez de terminar con una mano robótica de 5 dedos había una enorme maza esférica con unos accesorios de metal parecidos a los tornillos en diversas zonas de la masa, pero incluso eso no logro intimidar al joven rey asesino de dioses.

\- Aunque eres una perra que se va con cualquiera, eres una buena Liberator Arm - Comento Saejima observando a su brazo mecánico con cierto gusto antes de pasar su vista a su rival de genero opuesto – Espero estés listo para conocer el infierno en vida.

– Soy un pacifista – Ante las extrañas palabras del joven, Saejima solamente pudo alzar una ceja en señal de confusión – Siempre busco la forma más racional de tratar con la gente mediante una charla y evitar una batalla innecesaria… pero ahora estoy enojado – Cuando algo pasaba que no era del gusto del joven rey, este mismo dejaba atrás su pacifismo para encargarse de su presa de la manera más cruel posible.

Los Campiones eran llamados como bestias irracionales que destruían todo lo racional de la manera menos esperada posible y cuando uno demostraba la ira… que los dioses se ocultaran bajo el hueco más profundo de la tierra, ningún mortal podría siquiera pensar en ver un mañana cuando la ira de un rey demonio caía sobre él o ella y Saejima estaba a punto de observar su gran error.

– Puras estupideces – Con locura en su mirar lanzo la masa de púas en la que su "compañera" se había transformado en contra del joven varón, pero para el cuerpo subdesarrollado de los Campiones algo como eso era lo mismo que una pelota de Golf disparada por un niño.

Con un rápido movimiento pero que estaba lleno de cierta elegancia el joven rey logro esquivar el golpe de Saejima como si nada, cosa que había sorprendido a los presentes por la agilidad del joven hombre. Saejima entonces movió el mazo para que fuera a donde el joven hombre, pero nuevamente Godou con una sonrisa burlona logro esquivar el ataque de Saejima.

Los presentes no podían creer como el joven varón se movía con suma gracia de los ataques de Saejima quien era de categoría A, pero comparado con los ataques divinos con los que Godou se había enfrentado en el pasado era obvio que los ataques de un simple mortal estaban como amenaza para el joven rey demonio.

Godou se la pasaba evadiendo como podía los ataques constantes de Saejima sin intención alguna de acercarse para atacar, cosa que era más que curiosa para los espectadores al pensar que el joven era más evasivo que ofensivo o que no tenía una fuerza como para poder pelear a la par con Saejima, muy pocas pensaron en que Godou no se atrevería a atacar a una mujer como muestra de caballerismo, cualquiera que fuera la razón a los superiores no parecía agradarle la idea.

– Porque no ataca – Charlotte no se mostraba muy contenta con la actuación de Godou al solo evadir – Su velocidad como reflejos sin duda le permitirían alcanzar la zona segura de Saejima y entonces podría empezar un ataque frontal de la manera más rápida posible, pero se la pasa esquivando únicamente – Cruzando los brazos mientras hacía rebotar su generoso busto mientras fruncía el ceño – Gouverneur sin duda es muy diferente a él.

– Creo que está tramando algo – Kasumi comento en forma de apoyo del misterioso chico aunque esa afirmación se ganó el interés de su compañera – Es posible que busque que Saejima cometa un error o espera que algo pase antes de acercarse, es como si estudiara la situación para encontrar un camino que lo lleve a la victoria – Comento Kasumi al observar a Godou.

Y la sirena tenía toda la razón del mundo. Los Campiones eran personas que se obsesionaban con la victoria en las incontables batallas que se forjaban en su alma tras asesinar a su 1ra deidad, pero incluso entre los 8 reyes demonios existentes en el mundo, Godou podía ser peor que cualquiera de los 7 en cuanto a deseos de victoria se trata.

Aunque no o pareciera en un inició o incluso al conocerlo un poco, Godou era una persona sumamente competitiva que amaba la sensación de Victoria al derrotar a cualquier oponente en cualquier cosa y odiaba como nada la sensación de derrota, motivo por el cual se había hecho buen amigo de Verethragna cuando lo conoció en Cardeña Italia.

Godou nuevamente esquivo un golpe de Saejima rodando hacía la derecha y dejando que la maza golpeara la pared de acero que había en su espalda, pero el impacto fue incluso mayor al que Godou imagino tendría, por lo que una persona cayó descuidadamente de lo alto del poste a la zona de guerra entre Saejima contra el joven rey demonio.

La chica observo como el ataque de Saejima se acercaba a ella con la clara intención de desahogarse con la inocente al no poder dañar a su víctima, entonces la chica con miedo en su mirada solamente pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el poderoso impacto del mazó que viajaba a su posición exacta…

 _[CLANCK]_

El sonido del metal golpeando con fuerza resonó en todo el lugar mostrando sorpresa en todos los presentes, pero la chica no había sentido el dolor del impacto causado por el mazó de Saejima, entonces abrió los ojos para observar algo que la sorprendió… el joven varón había interceptado el golpe del mazó en su lugar y Godou a su vez observo mejor a la chica.

Era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio largo y ondulado que llegaba al final de la espalda con diversos adornos como una dona azul que caía del lado derecho de su cara así como una blanca piel que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo mismo, un rostro inocente como el de una niña pero que tenía un encanto seductor. La hermosa joven llevaba el uniforme escolar del lugar pero debido a su espectacular cuerpo la zona del busto parecía estar ligeramente apretado así como su cadera delgada dejaba un gran espectáculo a las curvas del trasero.

– Una chica acaba de entrar al campo de batalla y no era parte del duelo, detengan esto para que salga del escenario – Comento Godou a los presentes como a Saejima para evitar que la chica que cayó por su culpa salga lastimada.

– Está bien – Los presentes como los altos encargados vieron sorprendidas como Saejima permitió que la batalla se detuviera por la interrupción de una estudiante del lugar, motivo por el cual Godou dejo a un lado a la lunática mujer para observar a la hermosa dama de rubios cabellos.

– Estas bien – Pregunto Godou mientras le daba la mano a la chica.

– Gracias – Agradeció la chica sonrojada por tocar la mano de un chico, entonces se levantó, pero en su espalda Saejima sonrió con sadismo cuando observo que el varón no le prestaba atención y lanzó el mazo lo más rápido posible.

– **[Rey en su espalda]** – Advertido por su espada es que Godou atrajo ferozmente a la joven a su cuerpo para saltar a un lado esquivando el ataque sorpresa de Saejima por la espalda.

Saejima frunció el ceño cuando nuevamente el varón había esquivado el ataque, pero su vista paso a algo sorprendente, pues debido a que tuvo que esquivar de manera rápida junto con la chica que había caído al campo de batalla es que una situación rara había pasado.

Cálido. Un sentimiento cálido estaba sintiéndose en los labios de la chica como del rey, pues sus labios se habían juntado en un beso, era simplemente sus labios unidos. Los pequeños y suaves labios de la chica unidos con los grandes pero firmes labios del chico, eso fue suficiente para que el corazón de ambos latiera, más Godou había olvidado algo por su batalla, solo bastaba una pequeña estimulación para que el virus actué.

– Muere de una maldita vez – Debido a la distracción del beso es que Saejima mando desde arriba el mazo hacía donde se encontraban los dos chicos besándose, pero un ligero brillo color dorado fue cubierto por el polvo creado por el golpe de Saejima – Hahahahaha al fin logre matar al debilucho de mierda – Saejima empezó a reír victoriosa por ese último ataque.

Pero las demás chicas se dividían en quienes creían que Saejima había obtenido una gran victoria y las otras que tenían en su cabeza "no fue demasiado fácil", pero en lo alto del podio Charlotte soltó un suspiro.

– Así que este es todo el poder que tienen los Liberator hombres, vaya decepción – Comento la hermosa dama preparada para irse, pues pensaba que Saejima ya había vencido.

– No creo que debas de subestimar al varón, tal parece que la batalla apenas comienza – Comento Kasumi a Charlotte quien volteo a verla y luego ver el campo de batalla, lugar donde un poderoso brillo dorado se empezó a expandir por todo el campo de batalla.

* * *

 _EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA_

Saejima quien había parado de reírse es que intento devolver su mazo a donde ella se encontraba, pero el mazo no parecía volver no importa cuánto intentara. Una poderosa luz brillo de donde le polvo que dejo sorprendida a Saejima, entonces cuando el humo desapareció observo no solo el que impedía que su arma volviera, sino algo que le provocó una increíble ira.

Kusanagi Godou se encontraba con un pie encima del mazo de Saejima mientras portaba una llamativa espada amarilla. Un mango de color platino que tenía un patrón de esferas junto con una tela roja saliendo de atrás y su guardia se alargaba a los lados y dejaba pasar un poco de acero color ámbar hasta el filo de la hoja que era de un color dorado, pero en el filo había cada 10 cm de los 25 cm que medía la espada (de largo) había un tipo de colmillo el cual continuaba al siguiente colmillo y llegaba en una punta que era rodeado por una gran cantidad de rayos y pase a que era ligeramente curva parecido a una Katana, la parte curveada de la espada tenía un filo electro casi invisible que era muy peligroso.

– No creas que por tener una maldita espada te has salvado de mí, no hay manera de que un inútil y una estúpida espada me derroten – Gritó iracunda Saejima, pero en un parpadeo es que Godou se encontraba frente a ella agachado con su espada apunto de cortarla y entonces…

 _[BOOM SONICO]_

En menos de un micro segundo es que Godou se encontraba en la espalda de Saejima con la chica que había sido torturada en mano, entonces la chica cayó inconsciente con una grave herida proporcionado por el joven rey, pero todos los presentes parecían no poder salir del asombro provocado de ver a Saejima perder.

Una persona salió del shock para empezar a aplaudir y que las demás repitieran el acto, entonces Godou observo la espada que ahora tenía con él.

Estaba 100% seguro, esa espada que tenía en mano, era la chica que había besado por accidente y eso decía que la chica era una Exter, ahora se preguntaba qué pasaría a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **Y con esto llega el final de un nuevo fic.**

 **La verdad es que esta es una historia creada a base de una apuesta perdida que llevo tiempo pagando y no es la peor de las que tengo que hacer y publicar, peor al final pienso darle una trama interesante digna de la serie de Campione para que no sea la historia 100% ecchi que es Valkirye Drive: Mermaid o cualquier otro de sus juegos.**

 **Como vieron en este fic hay una 8va Campione y junto con Godou están atrapados en la isla de Liberator y Exters, motivo por el cual ambos deberán de buscar una forma de salir de la isla y regresar a su hogar ya que tienen un pacto entre ellos.**

 **Realmente no tengo mucho que decir de esta serie más que me esforzare para darle una buena temática así como hacerla una historia buena y si se preguntan quién es la chica que se convirtió en la espada de Godou es Galko del anime corto Oshiete Galko-chan por si quieren buscarla.**

 **Una serie Harem donde no diré todavía las parejas que me pidió el lado ganador simplemente para poder dar un toque de misterio a la serie, aunque dudo que sea difícil adivinar.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un comentario**


End file.
